Nutcracker Fantasy Credits
Opening Logos *Sanrio Film Opening Credits *"Nutcracker Fantasy" *Starring (in order of appearance) the voices of: **Michele Lee as the Narrator **Melissa Gilbert as Clara **Lurene Tuttle as Aunt Gerda **Christopher Lee as Uncle Drosselmeyer **Jo Anne Worley as Queen Morphia **Dick Van Patten as King Goodwin **Roddy McDowall as Franz/Fritz **Eva Gabor as the Queen of Time *Story by: Shintaro Tsuji **based on "The Nutcracker and the Mouseking" by E. T. A. Hoffmann **Adapted by: Thomas Joachim and Eugene Fournier *Executive Producer: Shintaro Tsuji *Produced by: Walt deFaria, Mark L. Rosen, Arthur Tomioka *Directed by: Takeo Nakamura Ending Credits *Cast Voices (in order of appearance): The Narrator - Michele Lee Clara - Melissa Gilbert Aunt Gerda - Lurene Tuttle Uncle Drosselmeyer - Christopher Lee Queen Morphia - Jo Anne Worley Chamberlain - Ken Sansom King Goodwin - Dick Van Patten Franz/Fritz - Roddy McDowall The Indian Wiseman - Mitchel Gardner The Chinese Wiseman - Jack Angel Otto Van Atra - Gene Moss The Poet Wiseman - Ken Sansom The Viking Wiseman - Mitchel Gardner The French Wiseman - Gene Moss The Executioner - Jack Angel Clovis - Gene Moss Street Singer - Christopher Lee Queen of Time - Eva Gabor Gar - Jack Angel Mice Voices - Joan Gerber, Maxine Fisher Princess Mary - Robin Haffner The Puppeteer - Christopher Lee The Watchmaker - Christopher Lee *Directors of Key Animation: Fumiko Magari, Takeo Nakamura *Dialogue Supervisor: Jack Woods *Music Supervisors: John Caper Jr., Tsuneyoshi Nabeshima, Naozumi Yamamoto *Music adapted and arranged by: Akihito Wakatsuki, Kentaro Haneda *Based on the works of: Tchaikovsky *Featuring: the New Nihon Philharmonic Symphony Orchestra Conducted by: Kazuhiro Koizumi *Lyrics for: "Dance of the Dolls" and "Empty Heart" Written by Randy Bishop and Marty Gwinn Sung by Bishop and Gwinn *Lyrics for: "In Your Heart of Hearts" and "Click Clock Fantasy" Written by Randy Bishop Sung by Christopher Lee *Choreography by: Tetsutaro Shimizu *With Special Thanks to: Matsuyama Ballet Company and Yoko Morishita and Tetsutaro Shimizu: Featured Dancers *Music Recording Engineers: Tomiji Iyobe, T.E. Sadler *Production Recording: Charlene Richards *Re-Recording: Robert Litt, Gregg Landaker, Howard Wollman, C.A.S. *Sound Effects: Mag City, Hollywood, California *Puppet Design: Ichirô Komuro, Sadao Miyamoto, Rieko Tazawa *Set Design: Masaya Kaburagi, Hiroshi Yamashita *Production Assistant: Paula Marchese *Cameramen: Fumio Otani, Aguri Sugita, Ryoji Takamori *Puppet Production: Tadahito Mochinaga, Ichirô Komuro, Hosaka Puppet Factory, Shozo Tomonaga, Yuuki Atai *Lighting: Toshikiyo Nakatani *Editing: Jack Woods, Nobuo Ogawa, Takeo Nakamura *Supervising Sound Editor: Gregg Barbanell *Production Manager: Tateo Haraya *Music Recording Studio: Avaco Studio, Tokyo, Toho Recording Center, Tokyo, Lyon Recording Studio, Newport Beach, Ca. *Re-Recording: Samuel Goldwyn Studios *Foley Artist: Gregg Barbanell *Celebrity Coordinators: Mary Markham & Associates *Titles and Opticals: Pacific Title *Color by: DeLuxe® *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Copyright © 1979 Sanrio Communications, Inc. All Rights Reserved *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil and criminal prosecution. Category:End Credits Category:Sanrio Communications